


Four Seasons

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weir couldn't believe their luck when Sheppard's team reported finding a planet with a shield generator that seemed to be powered by the plant life it shielded. The people of the planet had been killed by a plague of some kind, but there were no traces of anything left in the air, that was confirmed by Beckett and McKay together. This planet became a place of refuge and a nice place for R'n'R time. Everyone enjoyed their time there, captivated by its natural beauty and the many similarities it had with Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

Sheppard grinned as he relaxed on the edge of the lake, fishing rod in hand. Teyla was sitting quietly off to one side, her back to the others. McKay was reading in the shade of a nearby tree. Beckett and Zelenka had also decided to come this time and they relaxed comfortably on the bank near Sheppard, chatting idly, as they waited patiently for the fish to bite. Ronon was the only one not fully relaxed as he sat on Sheppard's other side, rod in hand.  
'I still don't get the whole idea of fishing if we're not going to eat what we catch.' he commented again, looking over at Sheppard.  
'We don't know if the fish here are safe to eat or not Ronon. Better to be safe than sorry, eh?' Carson replied, shrugging slightly.  
'Wouldn't worry me either way. I'm used to eating whatever I can get.' Ronon added as Teyla crept up behind Radek and slipped something around his neck.  
'Oh, thank you Teyla. That's so nice of you.' he grinned, looking up at her.  
'You are most welcome Dr Zelenka. She replied before retreating to her spot. Ronon glanced over, grinning slightly at the flower necklace Radek now wore.  
'It suits you.' was all he said before turning his attention back to the water, slowly starting to relax. Teyla chuckled softly as she worked on another one, making it longer and even brighter. She had picked a good spot to sit, with plenty of beautiful wild flowers around her. 

When she was satisfied with it, she rose and moved up behind Ronon, crouching behind him before slipping it over his head. Ronon smiled up at her, lightly fingering the delicate flowers.  
'Thanks Teyla.' he added, genuinely meaning it.  
'You are most welcome Ronon.' she replied, chuckling as she rose and returned to her place amongst the flowers, already working on the next chain.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

As the day wore on, they got a few bites, but never anything worth paying much attention to. A soft breeze picked up, rustling the leaves in the trees and sending small ripples across the lake.  
'It really is beautiful here.' Radek commented, stretching out on the bank.  
'Aye that it is. It's nice to finally be able to relax fully, for a little while at least.' Carson replied with a soft sigh.   
'Speak for yourself.' Ronon uttered, staring out across the water.  
'Oh, go cool off.' Sheppard snapped, finally losing his patience. He sat up a little more and gave Ronon a shove, toppling him into the water. Everyone burst out laughing as Ronon slowly rose and turned to glare at Sheppard.  
'You do realise you're going to pay for that?' Ronon asked, striding out of the water and grabbing a handful of Sheppard's shirt. Sheppard gulped nervously as Ronon hefted him up and tossed him into the lake, sending him out a little further. This sent everyone else into helpless laughter again. Even Ronon joined in as Sheppard swam back to shore and clambered out.  
'That's it, this means war!' he growled before tackling Ronon back into the water. Teyla sighed as she watched them before turning her attention back to the flowers around her and starting another necklace, expecting Ronon and Sheppard to lose theirs as they tussled in the water.

Carson shook his head and rose.  
'Time to head back ye two!' he called, waving them over. Ronon looked up and nodded before releasing Sheppard and heading for the bank. Sheppard emerged from the water and followed him, shaking the water from his hair.  
'I knew that was going to happen.' Teyla uttered as she slipped a new flower necklace over Ronon's head and then over John's.  
'Thanks Teyla. Man that water is freezing.' Sheppard replied, toeing off his shoes and yanking off his socks.  
'Suck it up Sheppard, it wasn't that bad.' Ronon quipped, wringing out his hair.  
'Come on, let's go home.' McKay called, waving them back towards the gate.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*  
Weir knew better than to ask as they returned, Sheppard and Ronon dripping wet.  
'If you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a hot shower.' Sheppard called as he headed off.  
'Yeah, that sounds like a plan.' Ronon added, also walking away. Carson and Radek both chuckled as they walked off, chatting idly again.

Ronon gently removed the flower necklace Teyla had made and hung it near his bed before shrugging out of his wet clothes and hanging them up in his bathroom.


	2. Summer

Sheppard was bored out of his mind and he was hot which was never a good combination. He sighed before keying his radio.  
'Hey Ronon, you doing anything important?' he asked, glancing over to a large crate sitting in one corner of his quarters.  
'Nah, just trying to cool off. What's on your mind?' Ronon replied quickly.  
'Come to my quarters, I'll explain everything then.' Sheppard chuckled before cutting the connection and moving to the crate. He popped the locks and opened the lid, revealing an arsenal of water pistols of all sizes and several thousand empty water balloons. He'd been saving this stash for a rainy day or, as the case may be, a very hot, slow day. 

He was just laying out the last of the water pistols when his door chimed. He picked up one of the smaller ones before moving to open the door. Ronon shrugged and went to step inside, but jumped back as Sheppard pulled a small gun from behind his back.  
'Whoa, what's going on?' he asked, glancing from the gun to Sheppard's face and back again. Sheppard grinned as he yanked the trigger, hitting Ronon in the chest.  
'Relax buddy, its only water.' he explained, tossing Ronon the toy. Ronon looked at it quickly before taking aim and shooting back, getting Sheppard in the nose.  
'How is this going to relieve boredom?' Ronon asked, lowering the toy.  
'Simple, we gather every off duty person in one of the abandoned sections of the city, give them weaponry and let them at it. Arm some with water pistols like that and others with water bombs. It's safe and harmless fun.' Sheppard grinned, waving him over to the table loaded with weapons.  
'This is too good of an opportunity to pass up.' Ronon replied, looking the weapons over and finally settling on a pair of maxi water pistols. He picked them up, looping the shoulder straps across his chest.  
'Oh yeah, they suit you perfectly. Now, when you run the tanks dry, unscrew them like this and refill with water. No cheating now Ronon.' Sheppard explained, indicating where the tank met the weapon.  
'No problem. So, which one are you taking?' Ronon asked, looking the table over again.  
'None, I've got water bombs already loaded to go.' Sheppard replied, hoisting a bag onto his back, a tube running around his left hip, stopping near his hand.  
'What's with that?' Ronon asked, pointing to the tube.  
'I pull this leaver and the water bombs are delivered to my hand, ready to go. Come on, we've got a lot to do.' Sheppard relied before packing his arsenal away and with Ronon's help, carried it down to one of the abandoned areas.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Sheppard laid everything out neatly, the weapons were all full and the crate now housed hundreds of water bombs, all ready to go. He nodded to Ronon before keying his radio.  
'All personnel, this is Colonel Sheppard. All off duty personnel report to my location.' he called before waving Ronon away. The bigger man hustled away into the shadows, weapons ready to fire.

Slowly people started arrived and were kitted out before being sent into the area, after they made sure to leave all electronic equipment behind. Beckett took two of the mid sized water pistols, Radek took two messenger pouches of water bombs, Teyla took two messenger pouches of water bombs too as did Rodney; since his aim really sucked. At least the bombs gave him some semblance of a chance. Sheppard grinned as the last of the weaponry was distributed. He then tossed his headset onto the pile and slipped into the darkened area, eyes sweeping the corridors as he moved.

Ronon grinned as he spotted Radek and took aim, waiting for him to turn around. Even when just playing games, he'd never shoot a man in the back. Radek slowly turned, listening hard. He'd forgone his glasses for contacts, once Sheppard had told him what was going on. Ronon nodded before firing, hitting Radek in the chest.  
'Hey, no fair!' Radek called, launching three water bombs in quick succession back at Ronon. He was successful in avoiding the first, but the second slammed into his chest, leaving the path clear for the third to slam into the back of his head as he bolted down the corridor. Ronon stumbled slightly as he ran, that third one had quite a lot of force behind it. He slipped around the next corner and stopped as he realised something - Radek wasn't wearing his glasses.  
'How did you do that?' he asked himself before sprinting off again.

Teyla scurried along the corridor, eyes sweeping the area. She caught a flash of white slipping around the next corner and went for it, water bomb in hand. She cleared the corner just as Beckett fired, catching her in the neck before she launched a bright green missile, streaking from her hand to splash across Carson's chest. He grinned and fired again, this time hitting her in the forehead before he turned and raced off, ducking out of sight. Teyla grinned as she turned, spotting a very familiar figure in the distance, she took off after Ronon.

Sheppard grinned as he snuck up behind McKay. He hefted the yellow bomb and let fly, watching it splat across his back. McKay jumped and whirled, sending a bright red bomb back down the corridor. Sheppard easily avoided it, but as it landed and exploded behind him, a wave of cold water raced over his ankles.  
'You're gonna have to do better than that McKay.' Sheppard called before turning and bolting back the other way, looking for someone who would pose more of a challenge.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Ronon crept stealthily down the corridor, using the shadows to his advantage. He had already reloaded twice, but he wasn't finished yet. He was starting to enjoy this game, even though he was taking it seriously. Just above him, Teyla lay on an overhead catwalk, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Ronon walked under her and she tossed the bright blue bomb, grinning as it slammed into his shoulder and exploded. Ronon whirled around, scanning the area. He couldn't see anyone so he kept moving, passing under Teyla again. She nodded and let fly again, hitting him the back of his left thigh. Ronon jumped as he was hit again and spun, scanning the area very carefully. He couldn't hear anyone, but he knew from experience how quiet some of the Marines could be if they tried. He passed under Teyla again, still not looking up. She launched again, a stinging blow to the back of his head that left little bits of purple plastic in his hair.   
'Show yourself!' Ronon called, spinning around.  
'I'm closer than you think.' Teyla replied softly as she shifted her position. Ronon growled as he moved past her again, watching every little shadow closely. Teyla launched a fourth time, sending a pink bomb into his chest. This time Ronon was ready, he spun, guns up and nailed her back, a stinging double burst to the head.  
'You should have quit while you were ahead.' he commented before racing off, looking for Sheppard.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

By now, Weir was starting to grow concerned. Not one of the off duty personnel were responding to their radios.  
'Dr Weir, I may have something here.' one of the scientists called, looking up from his laptop.  
'What have you got?' she asked, turning to him.  
'There's a large concentration of life signs here in an abandoned section of the city. My guess, that's where you'll find everyone.' he replied, zooming back out so she could get a better look at their location.  
'Thanks, I'll go see what they're up to.' Weir added before turning walking away, heading for Sheppard and the others.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Weir couldn't have been farther from Sheppard's mind as he crept down the corridor. He could just make out Ronon in the darkness, up a little further. What he didn't see was Radek and Carson hiding in the deep shadows of a couple of rooms. They launched their missiles simultaneously; Radek's blue one slammed into Sheppard's side as Carson's pink one clobbered him in the ear. Radek had given Carson the bomb, figuring it was more difficult to trace back to the launcher.  
'Hey!' Sheppard yelped, spinning around. Radek grinned and launched again, sending this shot lower. It shot across the open expanse and shattered on Sheppard's belt buckle. Sheppard returned fire, slamming a red one into Radek's chest as he was shot from behind. Ronon had heard the ruckus and fired, sending two streams into Sheppard's back before running off again.  
'I'll get you yet Ronon!' Sheppard called before taking off after him.

Radek and Carson waited a few minutes longer before they emerged, laughing helplessly.  
'Nice shot Carson.' Radek commented when he was back under control.  
'Aye, it wasn't bad. Both yers were good too.' Carson replied, grinning like crazy.  
'Helping the Athosians has improved my aim. Those young boys are quite good shots, so I had to learn to fight back again.' Radek explained, sneaking another bomb out of his left pouch.  
'Ah, I see.' Carson chuckled again and went to walk off, but Radek was just as quick. He lunged, slamming the bright yellow balloon onto Carson's head before skittering away. Carson yelped and spun, returning fire and slamming a neat burst into Radek's chest before they parted, running in opposite directions.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Weir could hear burst of laughter and the occasional shout as she reached the area where the others were gathered. Then she spotted a pile of electrical equipment, and all the earpieces. She then looked in the crate, realisation dawning on her. Quickly, she grabbed the last messenger bag and filled it with water bombs before delving into the darkness, hunting Sheppard.

Carson slipped silently into one of the refilling points and quickly set about reloading both his pistols, always listening for anyone approaching. Ronon slipped silently in behind him, his right weapon drained completely, but the other one still had a couple of shots left.  
'Easy Carson, I've got your back.' he uttered, not looking over his shoulder.  
'Oh, hello Ronon.' Carson replied, grinning slightly. He was soon reloaded and took Ronon's place at the door as Ronon set about refilling both his three litre tanks.  
'I've got a plan.' Ronon commented, looking up from the refill.  
'Oh, go on.' Carson replied; ducking back as several scientists hustled past taking safety in numbers.  
'I got word that Sheppard has been talking to McKay and Teyla and they're planning an ambush for me. I've started to turn the tide on that ambush so it's going to be Sheppard caught out. So far, I've got most of Sheppard's ambush team on board, what about you?' Ronon asked, screwing the first tank back into place before unscrewing the second.  
'Aye, he approached me about the ambush. I said I'd think about it.' Beckett replied, shrugging slightly.  
'Either way, Sheppard is going to cop it good.' Ronon added, screwing the second tank back into place.  
'Count me in.' Carson agreed, slipping back into the corridor.  
'Great, go find Teyla, McKay or Zelenka. They're all in on Sheppard's plan and mine. Tell them you want in and they'll get you into place. I'm not exactly sure where he's planning to make his move, but Teyla said it was over that way.' Ronon replied, pointing to their left. Carson nodded and slipped away, Ronon vanishing in the opposite direction.

Weir moved slowly down the corridor, careful not to slip in any of the puddles. She had a bomb in her right hand and kept her left hand on the wall, mentally matching her path with the heaviest concentration of life signs. So far, she hadn't seen anyone up close and the sounds had died off, leaving her with no obvious path to follow. So turned left again and kept walking, noticing several figures up ahead, but no where near close enough for her to take action again so she slowly moved closer.

Sheppard grinned as he walked into the ambush site, checking everyone was out of sight.   
'John, Carson's in.' Radek stage whispered from the shadows in the left.  
'Perfect.' he replied, nodding slowly. He then turned back around, facing the main corridor.  
'I know you want me Ronon, you've been tracking me the whole game. Here I am!' he called, letting another water bomb slide down into his hand. His shout didn't just get Ronon's attention, it also got Weir's. They both hustled towards the sound, completely unaware the other was also moving in.

Ronon was in position first, hiding just around the corner.  
'What if you're not the one I want?' he asked, quickly checking the levels in both his weapons. They were both almost full and he had a little something extra in the left one - soap.   
'I know you better than that Ronon. I'm the only one here who can give you a real challenge.' Sheppard replied, watching closely for any signs of movement.  
'Not really Sheppard, Teyla gave me a challenge earlier. She was on an overhead catwalk.' Ronon taunted as he hefted his weapons, ready to make his move. He waited another few seconds before swinging into view, taking careful aim on Sheppard and the ground behind him.

Sheppard launched first, sending the white bomb hurtling down towards Ronon. That was the prearranged signal and as one, the rest of the Atlanteans popped out of their hiding places. Much to Sheppard's shock, they were all aiming at him.  
'Wha…' he started, but he was drowned out as his so called friends fired, drenching him from head to foot. He glared at Ronon who shrugged and opened fire, one blast slamming perfectly into Sheppard's chest as the other slicked the floor behind him, ready for the last stage.

From her hiding spot, Weir chuckled softly before stepping into view, lobbing her first bomb. It shot down the corridor at the same time Ronon moved across. He jumped as it slammed into his back, sending little chunks of pink rubber into his hair. Everyone spun to look at the mystery assailant.  
'Nice one Elizabeth!' McKay crowed, laughing at the totally bizarre situation. Ronon growled and lobbed his secret weapon, a single white water bomb. It sailed down the corridor and slammed into Sheppard's chest, knocking him back a step. He planted his foot into Ronon's surprise and slipped as Weir launched her second water bomb. Sheppard could do nothing as it shot towards him, a bright blue bullet; aiming straight at his…he gulped nervously, tensing for the blow.

Everyone winced as Weir's shot slammed into Sheppard's crotch, sending him to the floor with a pained groan.  
'Ohhh, remind me not to get in your bad books.' Ronon commented, wincing slightly.  
'That would be a good idea. Now, will someone please tell me what you're doing?' Weir replied, looking around the group.  
'It was all Sheppard's idea. He said it was safe and harmless fun.' Ronon explained, shrugging slightly.  
'And you went along with that?' Weir added; turning her attention to Sheppard as he slowly scrabbled to his feet, slipping in the soap and water mix that Ronon had laid down.  
'Well, it was either this or bum around in my quarters, trying to stay cool. Now, I've got another fun idea, but it's a little less safe and harmless.' Ronon replied, rolling one shoulder in a shrug.  
'I see, and what would that be?' Weir asked, slightly concerned. Ronon grinned and laced the rest of the corridor with the remaining liquid in his left weapon. He then yanked his boots and socks off, set the water pistols down and backed up a few paces before racing down towards the slick and slipping past everyone, grinning. He reached the end and spun slightly, landing on one shoulder.  
'Now that does look like fun.' Teyla agreed before following Ronon's idea and slipping happily along the corridor, thudding into the wall beside him.  
'Well, I guess we could all use some relaxation time and a chance to forget about the constant hazards we face daily. Find a way to pad that back wall and I don't see a problem with this, even though I probably should.' Weir grinned before toeing off her sneakers and joining the fun. Several of the Marines walked away, returning with a collection of mattresses that they rested against the rear wall before joining in with the game, slipping and sliding down the smooth metal. 

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

This went on for another few hours, everyone was trying to outdo each other but when Ronon launched and slipped along the floor on his chest, spinning around at the last second to launch back the other way most people started to realise he had them out classed.


	3. Fall / Autumn

Sheppard and his team were back on the R'n'R planet, just kicking back after another hard month. Ronon was dozing peacefully in the sun, snoring softly. McKay was deep in discussion with Zelenka about some new technology or another they had been given. Carson was stretched out in the dappled sun, nose in a book, uttering things every so often. Weir was relaxed on the bank with John, just chatting about whatever came to mind.  
'It really is beautiful here.' she commented, sighing softly.  
'Yeah, reminds me of home.' Sheppard agreed, watching as a flock of birds flew over head.  
'Its days like this that make the other days more bearable.' she continued, shrugging slightly at the look Sheppard gave her.  
'You may have a point, but it would be even nicer if that pair would knock it off.' John added, glancing over at Radek and Rodney, lost in their own little world. Ronon groaned softly as he sat up and glared at the two scientists. Their discussion had raised to a much louder volume now. He winked quickly at Sheppard and Weir before snagging an empty soda can, left over from their picnic and lobbed it expertly. It soared across the clearing and thudded against the back of Rodney's head. He snapped around, glaring at the others.  
'Who threw that?' he asked, staring at Sheppard.  
'I did, now either shut up about work or go back to Atlantis. Some of us are trying to enjoy the peace and quiet.' Ronon replied, shrugging slightly.  
'Of course, my apologies Ronon.' Radek assed before rising and moving to settle near Carson, pulling out a magazine and relaxing. Ronon smiled as the tranquillity returned before he lay back down, asleep within moments. Rodney glared at him a bit longer before he dug an apple out of his pocket and leant back against the tree, chewing slowly as he tried to relax and shut down his mind for a while.

It was just so peaceful there and one by one, the team drifted off, lulled by the wind in the trees, the water lapping on the bank and the occasional bird call. McKay went down first, slumped against the tree. Carson and Radek weren't far behind, snoring softly as they catnapped in the dappled sun. Weir yawned before laying back, eyes drifting closed. Sheppard grinned and moved back from the waters edge a little before curling up, eyes settling closed. Teyla watched them sleep for a little while before she rolled onto her side, sleeping peacefully.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

They slept soundly until a cold breeze whipped across the clearing, easing them back to full alertness. Ronon groaned as he levered himself up onto his feet before moving around the group, giving them all a light shake.  
'Come on, time to head back.' he called, nudging Sheppard. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, noticing the sun as it set.  
'Come on everyone, the Gateroom crew will be getting worried.' Sheppard called, moving to shake Rodney as Ronon woke Weir.

As soon as everyone was awake, they gathered up their gear, made sure they had all their rubbish and headed back to Atlantis, relaxed and happy.


	4. Winter

Weir, Sheppard and Beckett had been talking about their newest way to get people to relax. Sheppard had been back to their R'n'R planet, bringing back reports of thick snow and the lake was frozen over.  
'It's decided then, tomorrow everyone heads to the R'n'R planet for a day of fun in the snow. Normally I'd say we leave a skeleton crew behind, but now that we have a full ZPM, I don't see why Rodney can't just cloak the city until we get back.' Weir continued, grinning slightly.  
'Sounds like a plan to me. You'd better get on the PA system and let everyone else know what's going on.' Sheppard agreed.  
'Aye, that would be a verra good idea. Make sure ye tell everyone to dress warm.' Carson added, nodding slowly. He was looking forward to this trip through the gate, despite the way he always felt when he went through.  
'That's what I was thinking.' Weir replied before rising and heading through to the control room.  
'Put me on city wide…can I have your attention please? As you all would already know, tomorrow is our monthly day off. Colonel Sheppard, Dr Beckett and I have decided that tomorrow we're all going off world to the R'n'R planet to enjoy the day. Report to the Gateroom and dress warn, it could be cold there.' she announced, grinning as she headed out of the control room to catch up on paperwork.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*  
NEXT DAY  
*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Ronon and Teyla headed down to the Gateroom, chatting idly.  
'What do you think Dr Weir meant by the dress warm comment yesterday?' Ronon asked, pulling on his usual long coat.  
'I don't really know. What ever it is, it is sure to be interesting. Are you going to be warm enough?' Teyla replied, shrugging slightly.  
'I can't see any reason why I wouldn't be. We'll know when we get there.' Ronon added, returning the shrug.

When they reached the Gateroom, the next group was about ready to go. Carson sighed softly as he noticed Ronon and grinned, hoping the spare jacket he'd thrown in was big enough. Radek shrugged as he looked over at the others just before the gate dialled again.  
'He's going to freeze.' Carson commented softly, indicating Ronon with his chin.  
'I should think so, but we will see.' Radek replied as the gate connected and the group headed through.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Ronon gasped in shock as the icy wind blasted around them.  
'When Weir said it could be cold, this is not what I expected.' he groused, pulling his coat tight as he looked around for somewhere to shelter. Carson rolled his eyes as he set his pack down and dug out a big, warm parka.  
'Here, put this on.' he added, tossing it to Ronon. He nodded in thanks and yanked it on, zipping it up tight.  
'I take it you've never been to the snow before Ronon?' Radek asked, grinning slightly.  
'If I stumbled onto a cold planet, I was only there long enough to dial off again.' Ronon replied, slowly warming up mow.  
'Och, ye don't know what yer missing.' Carson added with a grin.  
'What I'm missing? This is not my idea of fun.' Ronon growled.  
'Anyone coming?' Sheppard called, racing towards the frozen lake. He'd already checked the ice was thick enough and now he had plans of going skating, well as best he could without ice skates. Carson grinned as he crouched and grabbed a handful of snow, forming it into a tight ball before lobbing it after him. Ronon chuckled too as it splattered across Sheppard's back.  
'Hey, no fair!' Sheppard called, skidding to a halt and crouching.  
'Oh crap.' Carson uttered as Sheppard formed his own snowballs and sent several flying back towards him. He ducked behind the nearest tree as they soared past, but he wasn't the only target. One slammed into Radek's chest, one slapped against Ronon's leg, one hit Teyla in the arm and the last one splattered into the tree just near Carson's head.  
'What was that for?' Ronon asked, glaring at Sheppard.  
'Relax and have fun buddy. It's our day off.' Sheppard replied before running for the ice and sliding out onto it.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Ronon watched in fascination as everyone seemed to be enjoying the snow. Teyla and Weir were laying in it, making what Weir called snow angels. Beckett and Zelenka were making what they called a snowman and Sheppard was still sliding around on the frozen lake, grinning. There were Marines and civilians side by side, sliding down the slopes on toboggans, having snowball fights, skiing and just generally having a ball.  
'Ronon, why don't you have a go?' Weir called, indicating the clear patch of snow beside her. Ronon shrugged and plopped down beside her, making his very first snow angel. Teyla offered him her hand so he could get up without damaging it and he grinned, looking at it.  
'Carson was right, this is fun.' he added, grinning slightly as he looked down at the three snow angels.

Carson looked up from his snowman and grinned before winking at Radek. They both dove for cover behind their creation and picked up snowballs before lobbing them towards Ronon, Teyla and Elizabeth. Ronon spotted the salvo and turned to face it, taking most of them in the torso and arms. A few got past and tagged the ladies, but the last one, launched by Radek, slammed into his face, knocking him off his feet to land on his butt. He shook his head to clear his view before grabbing a handful, forming it up and lobbing it back expertly. It whipped through the air and splashed across the back of Radek's head, sending dribbles of snow down his collar. Radek yelped and started pawing at his collar, trying to dig out the ice as everyone around him collapsed into helpless fits of laughter. That gave Sheppard an idea and he carefully made his way off the ice and over towards the group.  
'Snowball fight! Three on three, Ronon, Carson and Radek verses Teyla, Elizabeth and me.' he called, ducking a snowball from his left.  
'You are on.' Ronon agreed as he scrambled to his feet.  
'We'll have half an hour to prepare ourselves.' Sheppard added before leading his team to take shelter in the trees.

Radek and Carson grinned as Ronon joined them behind the snowman.  
'Ronon, while we build the snow fort, do you want to start making the ammunition?' Radek asked, chuckling softly.  
'Sounds like a plan to me.' Ronon agreed before moving back a little more and crouching down, forming snowballs and piling them up around him. Carson and Radek both scrambled to their feet and started forming stable snow walls around Ronon's position, yanking the snowman down to give them some extra snow.

At the other end of the clearing, Teyla and Sheppard were building their own snow fort as Weir made snowballs as fast as she could.  
'We need more sticks for support.' Sheppard added, working on one of the cover towers. Teyla nodded and slipped into the trees, grabbing what sticks and things she could reach.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Both teams soon had a nice firing position built up. Sheppard's squad had gone for three fairly straight walls with cover spots along all fronts. They had quite a pile of ammo at all their cover points and now they sat quietly behind their walls, still forming snowballs.  
'What's the plan?' Weir asked, looking up quickly.  
'We each pick one opponent and concentrate solely on them.' Sheppard replied with a grin.  
'Very well, I will take Dr Beckett.' Teyla agreed, setting another snowball on the nearest pile.  
'I'll take Radek; we seem to be about even.' Weir added, packing another snowball tightly.  
'Great, that leaves me against Ronon. At least I've got the advantage of having done this before.' John sighed, setting down another one.

What they didn't know is that Ronon was lying on the other side of their wall, listening intently. He nodded before slowly rising and slinking back across to his own defensive line. He slipped around one end of the wall and sat down, nodding slowly.  
'Well, what did you learn?' Radek asked, just finishing up their wall.  
'They're going one on one. Weir is targeting you, Teyla is going for Carson and Sheppard's gunning for me.' Ronon replied, positioning another pile of snowballs near the wall. Their fort was of a much more simple design, a semi circle front wall with a straight back wall that had several little traps set in the snow to warn of anyone coming at them from that direction.  
'I can live with that, unless ye've got any other ideas.' Carson added, shrugging slightly.  
'You two keep your attention focused solely on Teyla and Weir, I'll roam the three, Sheppard's no big threat. Should I set up the ambush?' Ronon plotted, chuckling softly.  
'Aye, that's a good idea. Ye've got five minutes to be ready.' Carson agreed as Ronon moved out to the front of the fort and fitted the last defensive line into place. He had taken off his long coat and attached it to several sticks. This shield was set in the snow a few paces in front of the fort and he quickly set about rolling his own arsenal, lining them up along the edge before he dropped into the ready prepared hole and reached up, dragging snow back over him to cover his position. It was a little cold in his position, but that didn't matter. It was war after all.  
'Time's up!' McKay called from under a tree nearby. He'd agreed to be their timekeeper and umpire, but so far, he had no idea about what to expect from either team. Both teams popped up and launched the first salvo. Sheppard barely registered the fact that only four shots came from Beckett's fort. Teyla and Weir were both hit as was Carson, but Radek had been fast enough to dodge his incoming rounds.   
'Cover me!' Sheppard called before grabbing several in the hood of his jacket and racing across the clearing. Weir and Teyla both popped up again, launching several more, but both their opponents were out of sight. Radek was watching John's approach through their spy tunnel, dug through the wall of their fort.  
'Signal Ronon…now!' he hissed to Carson. Carson nodded and whistled; a short, piercing blast as Sheppard passed the shield. Ronon emerged in a shower of snow and pelted off six shots. Each one found their mark and Sheppard quickly turned and returned fire as Ronon's seventh shot hit him in the head. Sheppard staggered back before turning and bolting back to his fort, diving over the wall as another salvo shot across the clearing, nine shots in total. Ronon scored two direct hits to his legs and the third sailed harmlessly over head. Teyla and Weir both went down under the fire, taking cover and dusting the snow from their faces and shoulders.  
'What happened?' Weir asked as Sheppard shook him self off.  
'Ronon's hiding behind his coat. We need a distraction.' Sheppard replied with a shrug as an inhuman cry erupted from the other fort. Sheppard risked a look over the wall and what he saw made him worry just a little. Ronon, Carson and Radek were charging towards them, ready to fight. Ronon had a plastic bucket in one hand, piled high with snowballs.  
'Oh crap. Arm yourselves!' Sheppard snapped, grabbing two snowballs from the nearest pile. Teyla and Weir swapped a look before following his lead and rising, launching their first salvo. Ronon was too quick though; he ducked it easily and returned fire, blasting away at the wall until his bucket was empty. That was when Carson and Radek moved in; they pelted their own load over the wall, drilling Weir and Teyla hard until they looked like snowmen.  
'Fall back!' Ronon called, digging out several snowballs from the hood of his jacket and launching them as cover fire while the others raced back to the fort. The first three slammed into Sheppard's head and shoulders, sending him back a few steps before the rest of the nine ball salvo slammed into the weakened section of wall, bringing it down on top of Sheppard. Ronon then turned and ran back to the cover of his coat, refilling his bucket as quickly as he could.

Teyla and Weir leapt forward and started digging Sheppard out and repairing the wall before Ronon's team returned.  
'That wasn't nice.' Sheppard groused as he pulled himself out of the snow and helped them repair the wall.  
'So much for your advantage over Ronon.' Weir remarked, grinning slightly. Sheppard just shrugged as they worked on rebuilding their defences.  
'He's a quick learner, I'll give him that much.' Sheppard finally replied as he patted the last of the wall back into place.

*ک*ک*ک*ک*ک*

Back and forth the snowballs flew, and as several salvos slammed into his coat shield, Ronon leapt to his feet and over the wall, lobbing one as he jumped. It shot across the expanse and slammed into Teyla's cheek. She yelped as she tried to keep her balance but she toppled backwards, landing with a wet thump on the ground. Sheppard knelt beside her, brushing the snow off her cheek.  
'Blood on the field!' he called, staring at the pink snow on his hand.   
'Ref!' Ronon replied, poking his head up. McKay grumbled softly as he rose and walked over to Sheppard's fort, peering in.  
'It's no joke. That last shot from your fort drew blood from Teyla.' Rodney reported. Carson sighed and leapt to his feet, scrambling across the snow and up to Sheppard's fort. Ronon and Radek swapped a look before running after him, slipping slightly on the snow.

Teyla slowly rose to her feet and moved to stand near one wall so Carson could check the wound over.  
'Who threw that one?' Weir asked, shrugging slightly.  
'I did, as I was diving over the wall for cover. Sorry Teyla.' Ronon replied with a shrug.  
'Forgiven.' Teyla replied, eyes warm.  
'Not a bad shot Ronon, I'll give you that.' Sheppard agreed, thinking about the shot again.  
'Ye'll need a couple stitches, but apart from that…' Carson started, but he was interrupted by a cry from behind them.  
'Look out!' Lorne called, careening towards them on his makeshift toboggan.  
'Oh crap.' Carson uttered, diving out of the way quickly. Ronon grabbed Radek by the collar and hauled him along as the bigger man leapt back. With no where to go, Sheppard, Weir and Teyla moved as far away from the wall as they could, ready to jump if they had to. Lorne had no where else to go and plowed into the wall, shattering it completely but it didn't slow him enough. The trapped trio had barely enough time to move aside before Lorne ran into the second wall, stopping dead in his tracks. He snapped forward and head butted the wall as he stopped.  
'Looks like the snowball fight's over.' Sheppard mused as he helped the dazed major to his feet.  
'Looks that way.' Ronon replied as he helped Radek back to his feet.  
'Is everyone all right?' Carson asked, picking himself up.  
'We're fine.' Radek replied, brushing off the snow.  
'Lorne's not looking to sharp, but apart from that and Teyla's cheek, we're fine.' Sheppard added with a grin.  
'I think it's time we headed home, it's getting late.' Weir suggested, looking at her watch.  
'Yeah, that sounds like a plan. McKay, send up the signal.' Sheppard replied, looking over at Rodney. He nodded and pulled a flare gun from his pack and fired it off, grabbing everyone's attention. Ronon grinned as he shook the snow from his hair and headed for the gate with his friends.  
'I'm glad I came, this has been an experience.' he said, shrugging slightly.  
'Think you'll come back with us next year?' Sheppard asked, supporting Lorne as they walked.  
'As long as I'm still alive, just try and stop me.' Ronon replied with a decisive nod. Sheppard laughed at that, almost sure that Ronon would live to see another fun filled winter.


End file.
